Battle for Paradise
by DR Jackman
Summary: Read summary inside. Rated M for certain themes that may appear in the future.


**Battle of Paradise**

**Summary: ****After the defeat of Tartarus, Fiore seems to be at peace, thanks to the efforts of Fairy Tail. However, unknown to country, there is another dark guild, whose power and strength dwarf that even the mighty Tartarus, its name; Paradise. With the Balam Alliance reduced to small numbers, Paradise finally makes its move to remove all 'darkness' and 'chaos' from the world, which they will accomplish, as well as do the one thing no dark guild has accomplished; eliminate Fairy Tail!**

**I'm Sorry**

I'm truly sorry to those who are looking forward to me updating my stories. Due to writers block and constant change in interests, it may be a long time before I can update any of them; this new story is an example.

However, I promise once this story is finished, I swear to the almighty, I will continue the other stories you want me to update so much.

And this story is different from the others, because… **YOU'RE** going to help me write it!

That's right! In this story I would like you to contribute an OC character or a chapter idea that can be part of the dark guild Paradise and the story.

But before you submit you OCs, I want you to read the information on this page about Paradise first, to give you an idea of who or what to make. I will explain the guild, its location, its goal and who the current members are.

Again, I'm sorry about the other stories but with your help and your OCs, this story could be done quite quickly.

Note: I don't own any characters from Fairy Tail, but I do own the story, the guild and the two OCs, I'm about to describe.

* * *

**Paradise**

**The Guild**

The guild is made entirely from Angels or half Angels. Most of the angel half-breeds were once ordinary creatures, but underwent a transformation by the hands of the guild master or mistress, Uriel. The angels themselves are creatures, that look human but their strength and magic level is nothing like anyone has seen before. Half-breeds bare a strong resemblance to their old appearance, but after their transformation, their magic level greatly increased, their magic became Virtues and they gained a few physical changes to their form after the transformation; some changes were bigger; gaining wings on their backs, ankles, or heads, or smaller than others. (Then again, what they look like is for you to decide). However, the angels and half-breeds consider themselves superior to all other creature, and never miss a chance to prove it (mostly to themselves). The angels and half-breeds also believe themselves to be a perfect and orderly race, and believe that all magic is the source of all evil and chaos in the world. Being angels, they have a vicious rivalry/feud with demons. Whenever they capture an enemy, they strip them of their clothes and prevent them from using magic and either takes them to the dungeons for interrogation or for later use, or they release them onto the island so that they remain 'pure' and return to 'how they were'.

The guild mark is a pair of folded angel wings connected to a sword.

**Guild Location**

The guild's main base of operations is a moving island somewhere across the sea. The island has a tropical look to it; not too thick or too thin jungles, beautiful clear skies, and a nice warm weather. The main guild hall is a large Spanish-styled castle with a mixed appearance of a wealthy mansion which is surrounded by 7 large towers, each with a large special defence lacrima on the top. The building and the towers stand on top of a tall plateau. The building, which is the guild hall, also comes with a pool. The island itself is hidden by a special cloaking lacrima that is undetectable to any sensory type magic.

**Paradise's Goal**

The goal of Paradise is to remove all 'evil' and 'chaos' from the world by riding the creatures of the world of their magic, and then rule over them with their own 'justice' and 'order'.

**Guild's Magic**

The guild uses a stronger, more 'pure' form of magic known as Virtues. Whilst similar to Magic in several regards, Virtues are more 'pure' and powerful in nature, and are superior in the regard that they, and those who utilize them, are unaffected by Magic-cancelling/nullifying objects. Also, like Magic, Virtues come in a wide variety. Virtues also grant the users an Angelic Body, which 'purifies' those who touch the user with magic related to the users Virtue. E.g. if one used Bomb Virtues, the one who attacks the user would be branded with a Virtue mark and will either explode seconds later or lay dormant until the user activates it.

**Current Members**

Name: Uriel

Species: Angel

Age: Immortal (looks around 28).

Gender: Female

Appearance: A white haired woman with pure white eyes and angelic wings. She wears a white cloth bra which barley covers her cleavage and a pure white loincloth which only covers the front and back and barely covers the legs. She also possesses a floating silver halo above her head. She decorates her arms and ankles with golden bracelets and jewellery. She also carries a large solid gold sceptre with her wherever she goes. Her guild mark is located on the top right of her left breast.

Virtue: Holy Virtue- A powerful and pure light-based magic that is said to purge the sins of all who are struck by it, this Virtue allows Uriel to strike down her enemies with extremely blinding light, in forms of beams, blades or other just spread out light. This Virtue doesn't stop or end, until its target has been knocked unconscious or completely obliterated. This Virtue is also capable of converting other creatures into half-breed angels; however it takes time and a large amount of magical power. Her Angelic Body bombards the opponent with holy light if they have committed a sin.

Personality: She is strong willed, mostly serious and strongly believes that all magic must be destroyed. She cares not what the guild members do or how they act, but she expects them to be completely loyal to the guild and those who reside in it. Even though she doesn't look like it, she does care about her guild and the people of the world, as she believes that by removing magic and returning everything to how it was during the creation of man, then there can be true peace. She tends to have a soft spot for pretty women and children.

Name: Michael Longheart

Species: Human/Angel

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Appearance (Before): He has light blonde hair, a muscular figure and has dark blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with the buttons undone with his bare chest showing and he wears long white smart trousers. He wears a pair of sandals on his feet. He has two cutlass swords by his sides at all times. His guild mark is located on the right side of his chest.

Appearance (After): He still retains his appearance but now possesses a silver halo ring attached to his forehead as well as unique markings on his face that take the shape of straight white lines

Virtue: Senses Virtue- A more pure and stronger form of Kyouka's Sensitivity Curse, this curse amplifies the opponent's senses to make them feel 10 times the pain they would normally feel. He can also use this to mess with the opponent's senses, such as their sight, smell, hearing and touch. Those who land a hit on Michael feel five times the pain they would normal feel, thanks to Michael's Angelic Body. This is also extremely effective against women, for this Virtue can also increase the senses of pleasure ten times it originally should.

Personality: He has a bit of a cocky personality as he usually enjoys messing with the people he fights, wherever they are enemies or allies. He isn't scared of things that most people would be terrified of and he enjoys a good fight. He also tends to laugh or joke whenever he overdoes attacks or does something completely stupid. He is usually the most common member in the guild to cause trouble and start fights, which usually rewards him with bumps and bruises from his fellow guild mates.

* * *

**How to post an OC**

Ok, so that's all about Paradise, now the rules and method for signing in an OC.

**Rules**

If the OC is not an angel, you must describe its appearance before and after the transformation. It can either be a large change of appearance or just small additions being added, such as small wings, white markings or brighter colour, etc.

If the OC was and ordinary creature you must add what species it is with a '/angel' at the end, due to the members being angels and half-angels.

The OC must be a species that can _actually_ be part of a guild or society, e.g. Elves, Witches, Mermaids, Imps, Lizard men, Humans, Animal people, heck I'll even accept Exceeds.

The OC can have any appearance or any personality, so long as it is acceptable to the guild. E.g. feels superior to humans, hates magic, has their view of justice and order, etc.

Finally, the OCs can have any form of Virtue they want.

To post your OC idea you can either post the ideas in the review box or PM me. Below is a form you can fill out for your OC.

_Name:_

_Species: (Angel) (Other/Angel)_

_Age:_

_Gender: Male/Female_

_(If a half-breed)_

_Appearance (Before):-What you wear and what you look like._

_Appearance (After):-What you wear, what you look like, and where the guild mark is._

_(If Angel)_

_Appearance:-What you wear, what you look like, and where the guild mark is._

_Virtue:-Please describe and give an example of what it can do, as well as what effect it has for Angelic Body._

_Personality:_

* * *

Oh, by the way, here's a bit of a competition; the first eight and worthy chosen OCs, will be part of the Nine Heavenly Guards, the strongest team in Paradise. After those eight are chosen, the other OCs will either be common guild members or be part of different teams.

Thanks for reading.

Again; I'm sorry about the other stories. :[


End file.
